WALL-E: What Happens Next
by Worker of Secrets
Summary: The humans know very little of living on Earth, except what McCrea's told them-and his knowledge is somewhat limited. Due to how hard life is on Earth, a disgruntled party wishes to turn things around/back to the way they were, and that leads to disaster. Slightly more detailed description inside. Rated T to be safe due to violence.
1. Summary & Prologue

**More detailed description here. This idea is about what happens after the humans return to Earth. For starters, they're inheriting a pretty trashy world-literally. And they've still only got one WALL-E robot to help clean up the mess. The toxicity levels may have gone down enough to sustain life now, but it's not going to be easy. **

**And the humans? Well, they really barely know what they're doing. All they've known their whole life is the Axiom. And now they only know what Captain McCrea's told them-and he is a little bit misinformed. I mean, he seemed to actually think they could grow pizza plants? **

**So the idea behind this fanfic is going to be to get into what life is like 20 years after the humans return. Some of them will be enjoying life on planet Earth-but also some will be disgruntled by how much harder life is. And what happens when people get disgruntled and they want to make a change? Or go back to the way things were? Bad things could happen. **

* * *

**Prologue  
**

It was the year 2805 A.D. It had been six months since humanity had finally returned to Planet Earth. The planet was still trying to heal, but the sowing of seeds and recreating of plants had helped to block out the toxicity that still remained from the skyscrapers of trash that had been created by the cleanup unit robot, WALL-E.

On one such morning, with the sky mixed between the sun rising and still having clouds of dust created by the toxicity levels from before, one of the many farmers came out of his makeshift house to inspect his handiwork. He himself had created a larger garden than most in hopes of getting more food than others. The plants were indeed growing well despite the still mildly toxic air; green stalks and leaves bearing various sources of food, such as corn or berries. However, the farmer's face began to tighten into an angry grimace; he had not found what he was looking for.

"Where's the freaking pizza?!" he screeched. "There were supposed to be pizza plants!"

In desperation, he tore out some of the stalks, and began to dig under the ground towards where he had planted the seeds in hopes that perhaps there would pizza down there instead. But there was nothing to be found, except the seeds and torn roots that he had just destroyed. He then went from being beside himself to being flat out uncontrollably angry.

"Then why the heck did I bother to do grow this garden?!" he screamed, tearing out various plants and stalks. "I thought I was going to be getting some good food!"

Then he remembered where he had gotten the idea. He immediately ran off for a certain house. The houses so far had been made out of wood or log; much like in the old days. However, the house he was looking for was decorated with various credentials, so it wasn't hard to find. He ran up and banged repeatedly on the door. "Open up!"

The door opened, revealing the face of Captain B. McCrea, who looked like he had just woken up. "What is it, Bryan? It's real early…" the Captain muttered sleepily before he noticed the incredulous look on the unhappy farmer's face.

"You!" snarled Bryan. "You told us that we could grow pizza from seeds! I've been growing plants for six months and gotten no such thing! The food I *have* been getting sucks! Corn is lame! The berries taste okay, but some of them are poisoned! My son *died* because of poisoned berries and the fact that we didn't know how to treat him," he spat, beginning to foam at the mouth. "I had better food than this on the Axiom!"

McCrea sighed. "Bryan, I really hate to do this, but it's for your own good," he spoke to the angry man, before suddenly pulling out a taser and shocking Bryan into unconsciousness with it. He sighed, went back into his home, and began to make a call to his local officers.

"Hello?…yes, this is the Captain…yes, we've got another one…this one appears more angry than some of the other ones, but at least he didn't try to fight…you'll be right here?…great." He hung up the phone, but he heard some noises and turned around and saw that Bryan, though incapacitated, wasn't quite finished speaking yet.

"You…" Bryan spat. "You have misled us. Humanity will die out because of you. We must return to the Axiom and go back to spaaaacee…" His last word died out as the Captain shocked him with the taser again.

"I'm sorry, Bryan," the Captain said, more to himself than to the unconscious Bryan. "I really thought we could grow pizza from seeds…" As he returned to his bed, a thought came to his head.

_What else am I wrong about?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sleeping figure of Brandon McCrea blinked his weary eyes open. His eyes traveled around the room of his brick house. His wife whom he had married following the return to Earth should've been next to him in bed, but she had died in childbirth leaving him with his son Brett.

"Oh, how things have changed," he muttered to himself, running his fingers through his graying hair, remembering that back on the Axiom, an alarm clock would've woken him up. However, he had decreed that the humans would start anew and try to figure out how to recreate technology themselves. Some things had gone okay-they had managed to recreate telephones-an old invention from Earth's younger days-as well as ovens and toasters. Other things like computers? Those were a long way off yet. WALL-E had been the one bringing scrap and suggesting ideas to him.

WALL-E. The trash compactor robot who had saved the Axiom from being stuck in space forever. And they had been really close too, McCrea mused to himself, as he remembered that their autopilot had almost taken the ship over. And unfortunately, some other ships weren't as lucky. One of the first things McCrea did upon returning home-while they were still using the Axiom's equipment-was to contact the other star liners. When he had contacted the U.S.S. _Andromeda_, he had gotten a response from none other than the local autopilot.

"Hello... um... AUTO," McCrea had sputtered in surprise, "Can I speak with Captain Anthony?" The autopilot's typical cold and emotionless response was "The Captain is not available. He is detained. I control this ship." The Captain sighed, and and responded, "Well, this is the Axiom. We returned to Earth after finding signs of..." "You returned to Earth?" The autopilot interrupted, almost sounding shocked, if that was possible for him. "What happened to your autopilot?" It demanded. The Captain replied, "We shut it down. We returned home. It is safe now." "We will *not* return to Earth," the autopilot replied dismissively. "Directive."

The call had then ended there, and McCrea had gotten generally the same result from the other starliners. One other star liner-the U.S.S. _Odyssey_-still had its real captain running things, and he had agreed to return to Earth. He had never gotten a response back-or seen a star liner in the skies.

So much had changed in 20 years.

He dragged himself out of bed-not as hard as it would've been even 18 years ago, since he had lost weight now like everybody else because of their bone structure returning to normal-and went over to the kitchen, where his son Brett was waiting for him. "About time you got up," Brett muttered. "Sun's been up for a couple hours now." "We old people need our sleep," McCrea replied, again motioning to his graying hair.

Brett grunted, and looked down at his boring breakfast of plain toast, having already consumed the berries. "I'm not sure why anybody would wanna eat this garbage," he muttered. The Captain replied, "Well, we don't have much else that works for a breakfast meal." "That's because our menu selection sucks!" Brett retorted. The Captain sighed. Brett had always been cynical about life on Earth, even though he had never lived on the Axiom.

"We are not having this argument *again,*" McCrea told his son. "We need to learn to survive with what we have, as people on Earth once did-without the technology that almost destroyed us." "And how was it destroying us?" Brett asked. "We were alive!" "Alive?" McCrea exploded. "Look at this!" He pulled out an old portrait of himself back from his Axiom days, thus he was extremely fat. Brett shrugged. "So we're a little overweight because we're enjoying ourselves. Big deal." "It *is* a big deal!" McCrea snapped. "All I ever did on that ship was nothing! That's all anyone on that blasted ship ever did! Nothing!"

"At least we could survive," Brett muttered in reply. McCrea gasped as he realized how similar the last two sentences had been to a certain conversation he had had with a certain rogue autopilot. Now angry, he glared at his son. "Go. To. Your. Room." "I don't think so, dad," Brett sneered, getting up. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm 18 years old, I'm stronger than you... you have *nothing!* NOTHING!"

And with that he stormed out of the house. McCrea sighed, not even bothering to call for him to come back. His son had never enjoyed life on Earth. They had argued like this all the time for the last ten years. It made him wish his wife was still here. She probably would've known what to do.

Brett wasn't the only one. Some people still were cynical about life on Earth. Most had gotten used to it by now, and the ones who hadn't and tried to revolt now set in prison cells. But some people still wished things were different. Life was difficult-too difficult for some.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John returned to his home finally after a long day. He had a job at a local factory where they experimented trying to make various new foods with the resources they had-which were not very many. They had managed to make bread awhile ago, but they were still trying to figure out how to make pizza, since it was clear at this point that could not be done with plants.

He had ended up marrying Mary after the return to Earth, and they had now had two kids. Both of them were off doing work, so when he opened the door to his log house, Mary was the only one there.

"How'd it go today?" she asked. John sighed. "Rough, as usual. We have so little to work with, and thus there's very little that ever comes out of our project."

Mary sighed and put a hand on his shoulder saying "Well I'm sure you and your fellow workers will be able to come up with something in the near future." "I don't think we can," John replied. "I'm sorry, but there's still so little we don't know." "Well our ancestors made new foods for us before," Mary replied.

"That's just it, though!" John exclaimed. "They had better resources! We can't kill any animals to make food out of, because they've all gone extinct! And even if we do figure out how to make pizza, it probably won't be in *our* lifetime! I really wish McCrea hadn't forbidden from using the Axiom's knowledge to figure out how to make food for ourselves. And all these other things. We could have *brick* houses..."

"Well, he's doing it for a reason," Mary interrupted sternly. "He's doing it so that we don't make the mistakes of our ancestors by depending on technology. So that we can rediscover our humanity."

"But what if he's wrong about that?" John retorted. "I mean, I'm happy to be back on Earth. Really, I am. But why give up all that technology?"

Mary was getting stern with him as she said, "You know that if we hadn't given up all that technology, you and I both would probably still be stuck on hoverchairs being transported around everywhere and barely being able to move! It might not have mattered then if we'd returned or not!"

That did it. She had touched a nerve. John was beside himself now. He stood up, raised a hand... and stopped himself at the last second from actually striking his wife. Mary knew it too. She gasped and stared at him in shock, and then ran off crying. John then took out his anger by grabbing the nearby log table and throwing it at the wall, completely destroying it. He was in a rage. For a moment, he thought about continuing to take it out on Mary, but he knew that she would just make it worse. _I know a place, _he decided.

* * *

About 5 years ago, a bar of sorts had been built. They hadn't reinvented alcohol or even soda yet, but they did have water and various fruit juices. It was still a useful place for people to go and get away and drown out their troubles. And that was exactly what John needed to do.

He sighed and set down at a bar table next to a couple of other people he barely recognized at the moment. "Hey!" he yelled to the barkeeper. "Orange juice, please." The keeper handed a glass of the juice. He drank it quick, knowing that he was probably gonna have several refills. He sighed, and slammed his head down on the table.

"What's the matter with YOU?" a voice that wasn't the barkeeper's asked.

John looked up and found himself staring at... "You're McCrea's son, right? Brett?" he inquired. Brett nodded. "So? You gonna answer my question or what? What's the matter with you?"

John decided to withhold the part about his near violent outburst from this cranky and cynical teen. But he went ahead and divulged otherwise. "Well... to be honest, I'm getting frustrated with the way we run life here on Earth. Our choices in food are so limited, and we don't have that much resources for doing other things. We've still got log cabins, for gosh sakes. I don't understand why we can't use the Axiom's knowledge to figure things like this out."

Brett nodded in grim agreement. "I'm with you totally, pal. Actually, I don't think we should be living on Earth in the first place. I'd prefer to be living on the Axiom in space still. We wouldn't necessarily have to become fat gels living on hover chairs! We'd be more careful this time. But even then, we'd be better off if WALL-E and McCrea hadn't taken us back."

"I don't know," John said warily. "I respect what WALL-E and EVE and McCrea have done. Really, I do. I don't mind living on Earth. I just don't agree with McCrea's decision-making process right now."

"You're *sure* it's nothing more?" Brett pressed. John nodded and took a swig of OJ. "Well, what if that could change?" he asked John.

John almost spat out his orange juice in shock. "Things can't change. They *won't* change." He retorted. "Well, not on their own they won't," Brett replied. "What are you saying?" John asked. Brett smiled. Now he had him interested.

Brett began, "Well, my dad's not even the 'Captain' anymore. He resigned, remember? Trying to put the past as far behind him as possible. So, what if we took the power back?" "We? Who's we?" John demanded. "Us," Brett replied. "All of us people. *We the people.* The time has come for a revolution, John, and I want to know if you're in with us."

John sighed. He would love it if things could change-he really did-but he didn't want to make any rash decisions. "I... don't know," he said carefully for now. Brett shrugged. "Okay. You've got time to make your decision. I'm still gathering up people who want to join me. I've got enough to where we can take back the Axiom ourselves and leave everybody behind if we want."

"But the Axiom's locked!" John replied. "We can't take it back." "Oh, we have ways of getting to unlock it," Brett sneered. John didn't like the look he saw on Brett's face. It was if he already had a plan for finding out how to unlock it-a malicious plan.

"Well, you have three days to decide," Brett decided. "That's when I want to put together the final lineup for our army. Then we'll make our first move shortly after. When you're ready, you know where to find me." Brett then walked away from the table without another word.

John had a very difficult decision on his hands. Brett had some right ideas-change was good, in this case. But he didn't want to take back the Axiom in its entirety. He just wanted to use the knowledge the Axiom's computer had.

_Decisions, decisions, _he muttered to himself.

**A/N: In case you're wondering after (technically) three chapters where WALL-E and EVE are, don't worry. They'll be in next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter takes place about a week later. **

Chapter 3

WALL-E whistled to himself as he returned home from another day's work. Yes, his line of work-his directive-was still needed. The trash that remained on the planet still needed to be cleaned up. As for the skyscrapers of trash that lined the world? Those were being incinerated, so as to purge the world of trash completely instead of just compact it and move it somewhere else.

As for EVE, who was now his "wife" of sorts-her original directive, which had been to find life on Earth, had been completed. Thus she did not really have much to do. Sometimes she helped him by whooshing up cubes of trash onto ever-piling skyscrapers that were to be incinerated-thus getting the job done much faster-and sometimes she helped with security, as needed.

As for M-O? He was still a janitor. But he had managed to overcome his programming and directive and only get rid of "contaminants" that were cluttering up houses and clean up people themselves as needed. Basically, he was still a clean-up guy-but of a different sort now.

WALL-E saw his trailer within sight, which M-O had cleaned and spruced up a little bit so now it looked less rusty and dirty. It actually looked like a nice home. EVE had been especially appreciative of this, who although she had enjoyed WALL-E's home as it was before, she thought it looked even better now.

As WALL-E opened his trailer door, he noticed that EVE had powered herself down. _Was she really that bored? _WALL-E wondered to himself. "Ee-vah?" he asked hesitantly and whistled. Even 20 years later, he still had never learned to pronounce her named properly. Neither of them really cared at this point though. EVE, at the sound of his voice, instantly powered up. "WALL-E!" she chirped happily as she hugged him. WALL-E's pet roach, who still lived, hopped onto EVE's arm and chirped happily as well.

WALL-E pulled back and asked "Ee-vah?" as if to ask why she was apparently bored. EVE huffed. Was he really blind to see it? It was because she had nothing to do. "No directive," she replied. "Directive?" WALL-E repeated. "No," EVE replied sadly and turned away. WALL-E pulled her back to him. "Directive?" he asked again, this time pointing at himself. "No," EVE said firmly.

WALL-E sat back stunned for a moment. EVE realized she'd said the wrong thing, and then said more specifically, "WALL-E... here," holding her hand over where her heart would be if she were human. "Not... directive. No... directive," she finished. WALL-E nodded, understanding now but was still concerned. She did not sound well. He decided to try and cheer her up, and pulled out one of the lighters that they both cherished. "Ee-vah?" he asked, holding it out to her.

EVE stared at it for a moment. She then shook her head angrily, warbled to herself, and then flew out of the trailer in a rage of sorts. She needed to clear her head.

Now WALL-E was really confused. He looked at his pet roach, asking it "Huh?" as if to say _What'd I do?_ The roach chirped, obviously not giving a clear answer. WALL-E decided to go and follow her and see if he could get any more sense out of her. Of what she needed.

* * *

EVE flew about over the human colony, fast and furious. She was already calming down a little bit, having forgotten how fun it was to fly like this. But she still wasn't happy that she no longer was needed by the humans, and that WALL-E didn't know what to do to help her.

As she flew over some of the houses, she suddenly felt herself being yanked back and pulled down. She looked down and saw a group of about ten, fifteen humans who looked angry. She realized that she had been caught by a magnet and was quickly thrown to the ground with a slam by the magnet, and was immediately trapped under it.

"Ha! We got her!" an unknown voice shouted victoriously, "That was easier than I thought!" EVE gave out an angry chirp. _Do they really think they can get *me* that easily?_ She managed to unhook her blaster arm just slightly and got ready to fire it at the large magnet. She remembered using this trick 20 years ago to free herself from a magnet hanging on a beached ship and ended up causing a lot of destruction. It was shortly after that when she had her first conversation with WALL-E.

She used the same trick again as she fired the magnet off her, and rose up immediately. The humans, startled, quickly pulled out what looked like guns. "Get back!" one of them yelled, "She's armed!" EVE indeed was armed, although she hadn't had to use her blaster arm in years. She armed it however, and started firing warning shots at the humans. "Go!" she yelled at them. "Go!"

"No!" said the one that looked like their leader. "We are here for you, EVE. And you are coming with us, whether you like it or not!" EVE laughed in a deadpan sort of way. She fired two more warning shots, narrowly missing them. She took a closer look at their leader... and recognized him as Brett McCrea, the son of her former superior. Shocked, she lowered herself down for a moment, and said firmly to him, "You. Go. Now." "Never," Brett snarled.

"Why?" EVE asked, keeping her blaster arm pointed at him. "You have information that we need," Brett replied simply. EVE shook her head. There was clearly no way that they were going to give this up. She levitated further up, and spoke one word: "Fine."

Then she let all hell break loose.

The first shot went straight for Brett, who ducked and it hit one of his cronies instead, blowing his head off. She fired more shots, taking about four more of them out. They started firing guns, which did very little damage to her but kept her occupied for a brief moment. Brett then turned to another one of his henchmen, and yelled, "Give that thing to me, NOW!" The henchman complied, and handed him what looked like... _Is that a taser? _She asked herself.

It distracted her long enough for Brett to fire the taser and nail her with it. She was instantly hit by searing volts of electricity, and instantly she fell back down to the ground. The taser left her immobile, and her vision began to fade out. "We've got you now," Brett spat, and the last thing she remembered was the voice of WALL-E, who had just showed up screaming "Ee-vah!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains a scene of non-human torture. **

Chapter 4

WALL-E, who had gone out looking for EVE to try and make her feel better, came upon the scene just as EVE was crashing to the ground from the effects of the taser. "Ee-vah!" he screamed, horror-struck. He widened his binocular eyes to reveal his laser, ready to use it if necessary. Only then he did he notice how outnumbered he was.

Brett glared at him. "You can see how outnumbered you are," he told him. "You better turn around and run home now while I'm feeling nice. I don't want to kill you just yet anyway-I want to keep you alive for now. Your suffering has only just begun." He opened up EVE's "chest" and powered her off.

WALL-E, terrified, turned around and made a quick getaway while he still could. Brett turned around and sighed in frustration. "I actually should have killed him," he muttered. "Now he's going to go and tell my father!" "You sure you don't want any of us to go after him?" one of his cronies asked. Brett replied, "No, it's not worth it right now. Besides, we need to get out of here before we get people coming after us."

* * *

WALL-E ran up to McCrea's house and banged on the door, twitching nervously with fright. McCrea opened it, looking tired, and then his eyes lit up. "WALL-E! Hey, buddy. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure...?" he trailed off as he noticed WALL-E's frightened stance. "What is it, buddy?" "Ee-vah! Ee-vah!" WALL-E screamed.

"Yes, what about her?" McCrea asked. WALL-E replied, "Ee-vah... gone... taken." McCrea stood in shock for a moment. WALL-E's vocabulary wasn't up to par with the humans' yet, but it was clear enough for him to know that EVE had been kidnapped. "Who would do such a thing?" he wondered. "Do you have any idea who it was?" he asked WALL-E. WALL-E shook his head, having no idea who Brett was. "Where did this happen?" McCrea asked.

"Oh!" WALL-E exclaimed, and then drove off in the direction of where the incident had taken place. McCrea followed. Whoever had done this must've been out of their mind. And they would pay, he declared to himself. They would pay.

* * *

REBOOT

EVE felt her systems being powered back up.

ERROR. ONLY 60% POWER.

As EVE's eyes opened, she blinked in confusion. How could she not have all of her power? As she took in her surroundings, she realized she appeared to be in a warehouse. Somehow, she was being clasped to the wall, and her two arms were being held over her, also clamped by chains. There were a few people around, mumbling to each other about random things.

"Look! She's awake!" One of them yelped. The others immediately stood to attention. "I'll go get the boss," one of them offered and ran off. EVE glared at these impudent kidnappers. She managed to move her blaster arm slightly so that it was pointing at them, and attempted to fire.

Nothing happened.

"HUH?" she exclaimed, stunned that her blaster arm somehow wasn't working. She tried again. No luck. Maybe this was the explanation for the limited power she had. She let out a warble of frustration-she was likely cursing at them in robotic.

Then, Brett came into the room. "Ah, EVE!" he sneered. "You are awake. That is good-that means we can begin our work sooner than I had hoped. And in case you're wondering why your blaster arm isn't working, we powered it off. Same for your rockets." EVE attempted to fire off her rockets, but only an exhausted sound came from them. "We tampered with some things," Brett explained. "That's why you have only... how much power, I wonder? 50% power, 60?"

EVE glared at the rebellious man for mocking her. She managed to come out with a single word: "WHY?"

Brett smirked at her. "Why, you ask?" he laughed, walking around. "Why? WHY, _Ee-vah?_" he snarled. EVE so wished she could blow him to kingdom come right now for mocking WALL-E's mispronunciation of her name. "WALL-E?" she asked inquiringly. "Oh, he's fine," Brett waved a hand dismissively. "Turned around and ran when he saw what happened. Coward."

"No. NOT... COWARD," she replied angrily, saying a new word for the first time. She knew that WALL-E was just being smart and avoiding being blown to bits and had likely gone to get some help. She knew full well that WALL-E would risk his life for her if necessary... and if there wasn't a smarter option.

"Suit yourself," Brett shrugged. "Now, in response to your first question... Why, you ask? Well, I'm fed up with life on Earth. I am sick and tired of it!" he screamed in madness. "There's never any good food and we have to do everything *ourselves.* Why not just live the easy life when we have a working starliner right... on... our... doorstep?"

"Ship?" EVE asked. "Yes, the Axiom," Brett replied. "The people you see here are also people who are disgruntled with the new way of life McCrea has forced us to live, and imprisoned anyone who's tried to revolt. Well, I say it's time for a proper revolution!" he declared triumphantly, turning around to face his men.

Then another familiar face appeared. One that EVE had not seen during her capture. One that she was truly shocked to the core to see here. "John...?" she asked hesitantly. John looked up and saw here there. "EVE?" he exclaimed in shock. "Brett? What is she doing here?" "She is part of our plan," Brett told him. "Sorry if I didn't let you in on all the details." John glared at him.

"Now there is a slight hitch in our plan to recover the Axiom," Brett admitted. "The ship's all locked up. We can't get in, and we can't start it up. You know the codes. They are in your operating system. You're the only Axiom robot still powered up besides that worthless janitor," he smirked. "You will tell them to us... or we will take the knowledge ourselves. So why don't we do this the easy way?" he cackled as EVE's eyes widened-as much as they could, anyway.

"So, tell us," he said evilly, "What are the codes?" EVE let out a huff of sorts and turned her eyes away, indicating she was not going to say a word. "Very well," Brett sighed.

He then pulled out a taser, and modified it to a lower power so that it would not knock her out-and thus it would keep her in the excruciating pain that came with the electrical volts. He then aimed the taser at her, and fired it.

EVE's whole frame began to get thrashed about like a rag doll despite being clamped up in chains in response to the voltage. She screamed as pain-pain that she could not escape from-went through her entire system. She thought it would last forever, but after a couple minutes, it was over.

"Still not gonna talk, huh?" Brett snarled. "That's fine. I've still got more power in this thing that I can use without knocking you out!" he bellowed, modifying it slightly again and then zapping her with it again. EVE wished she could pass out or power down, but it would not happen. She was unable to power herself off because of her arms being confined. Thus she was trapped in the hellish torture until Brett saw fit to end it. They went through this a couple more times, but she did not give way to Brett's demands.

"Fine!" Brett snapped, throwing the taser down on the ground. "We'll just have to get it out of you the hard way," he snarled. "Remove her blaster arm... *permanently!* Then power her off!"

The last thing EVE remembered before being powered off again was seeing her blaster arm being thrown into a created fire, John watching the proceedings in horror, and Brett coming up to her with some instruments meant for tampering with her. Then she finally blacked out into a peaceful darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

WALL-E was beside himself with worry. EVE and her kidnappers had been nowhere to be found for 12 hours now. McCrea had brought out his human army of "stewards" of sorts who were looking for the culprits and EVE herself, occasionally searching suspicious houses. But so far, they had found nothing.

WALL-E let out a huff, and McCrea, who was beside him as he watched his stewards search aimlessly. "Don't worry, WALL-E," McCrea told him, hoping he was sounding reassuring. "We'll find them."

It was at that point that one of the soldiers in a group of 10 or so yelled "Guys! We've found something!" WALL-E was off like a flash towards where the person had indicated, with McCrea following close behind. The soldiers were at an extremely decrepit looking house, which was next to a watery ditch-and smoke seemed to be rising out of it.

They looked in the ditch and there was... was that EVE? It was hard to tell, WALL-E thought in horror, because she looked so mutilated. "Holy sh..." McCrea mouthed, and yelled to his soldiers "Get down there now and bring her out!" The soldiers instantly complied, while a distraught WALL-E screamed "Ee-vah!" and followed.

Once they brought her out, they were able to get a good look at her and just how badly she had been beaten up. For starters, she was still powered off. Her chest doors had been left open, and what looked like heavy burn marks inside her had been left-thus explaining the smoke rising out of her. However, that wasn't it-one of her arms was completely gone. WALL-E immediately recognized it as the arm with the blaster that she had almost nailed him with upon their first meeting-and it was completely gone. But even that wasn't the worst of it.

There had been a circular hole torn in her head, and inside, as everybody looked, there was a circuit board that was also smoking and parts of it were either sparking or missing. McCrea looked up at his soldiers in horror. "Where's her arm?" he demanded. The soldiers shook their heads. "We couldn't find it anywhere down there," one of them spoke. WALL-E let out another screech.

McCrea then asked, "Did you find anything in that house?" The soldier replied, "It was clear that there had been people there and that some sort of operation had occurred. But they're all gone now." McCrea shook his head. "So we've got EVE back, but no leads on who did this to her," he sighed, "And no idea if she's still alive..."

"Oh!" WALL-E exclaimed. He then reached inside her and tapped a button. Immediately her visible circuit boards started sparking some more, but a whirring sound started occurring. Blue slits appeared on her face-and then widened into eyes. She was still alive. "Ee-vah!" he exclaimed happily.

EVE let out a pain-filled groan, and attempted to start hovering, but immediately fell back down on the ground. "Take it easy, EVE," McCrea told her, "You're pretty beat up." EVE let out a huff as if to say "You're telling me!" Then she glanced at where her blaster arm should be and let out a screech. Then her eyes glanced upward, and she realized what had been done to her motherboard and she seemed to sink further into the ground.

"Ee-vah?" WALL-E asked hesitantly, and McCrea knelt down in front of her and asked gently, "Can you tell us who did this to you? We have no leads..." EVE stared up at him, and it seemed like she did not know what to say. "She doesn't know human names," one of the soldiers told McCrea. "She cannot help us any. We shall continue our search and let you know if..."

"No!" EVE grunted, looking like it took a lot of effort just to spit out that one word. Then she glanced at McCrea, and then upwards, then she managed to speak, "You... you... sun." "You sun?" one of the soldiers asked. "What is she trying to say?"

"Oh no," McCrea gasped, sinking to the ground himself. "I've made a terrible mistake." "Who was it?" The soldier demanded. "It was Brett," McCrea sighed in defeat, and then glanced at EVE, "Wasn't it?" EVE gave out a whirring sound that WALL-E knew to mean yes, and he indicated such to McCrea.

"Brett?" The soldier repeated in shock. "He will regret that he ever did this to EVE," he declared firmly. Then he glanced at McCrea, who was now looking even older than he actually was. "I am sorry," he told him more softly. "But he is going to be locked up for a *long* time."

McCrea nodded in acceptance, and then looked at EVE, and asked, "Can you tell us anything else?" EVE nodded painfully, and then managed to eke out the word "...ship..." "Ship," McCrea repeated to himself. "Ship... ship... ship... they're going after the Axiom!"

"Nice work, Sherlock," a cold voice spoke just behind them. Everybody wheeled around. Just 50 yards away from them was Brett, plus an army of people numbering near 30.

"Brett!" The soldier acknowledged angrily, who appeared to be their leader. "You were a fool to come here at the scene of the crime." "I think not," Brett replied smoothly. "We outnumber you 30 to what? 10? We're just going to blow you all up and send you to that bottom of that watery grave and then be on our merry way to our destiny."

"Even if that be true, we're going to bring you hell before we do die!" the soldier yelled. "Wait, Ted!" McCrea called, indicating the soldier leader's name. McCrea rose to his feet, and said quietly, "Hold your fire."

He went to the front of the small crowd, and bellowed "Son! Why are you doing this to us? To me?" Brett gave him a cold look. In fact, if looks could kill, McCrea would've fallen down dead with a hole in his chest. Brett screamed at him, "I AM NOT YOUR SON! AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" McCrea took a step back, clearly shocked to his core. Slightly more calmly, Brett spoke, "You are weak. You refuse to let us use the resources we have right on our doorstep to make life easier for us. Besides, this planet is a godforsaken ball of trash, anyway. So we're going to leave in the Axiom and go back to space."

"Good luck with that!" Ted yelled mockingly. "The Axiom is locked down. You will never even get inside!" "Is that so?" Brett smirked, holding up what looked like a memory stick. "Where did you get that?" Ted asked, squinting at it. "I got it out of McCrea's office," Brett explained. "You really do keep a lot of antiques in there for a guy who's anti-technology." McCrea bowed his head in shame.

Brett then announced, "I have the codes to not only unlock the Axiom, but get it to work again! Which I took right out of that robot there behind you," he growled with a hint of ruthlessness. The soldiers turned around and looked at EVE's smoking body. And then back. "You *did* do this to her!" Ted snarled at her. "You as good as murdered her! Have you no soul?"

"If using any means to get what I want in order to make the greater good take place means I have no soul, then yes," Brett replied simply. Then his face contorted back into one of rage. "Now kill them all!" he yelled. The army of 30 immediately opened fire on the army of 10. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Ted screamed at McCrea and the robots as his army instantly began to be slaughtered.

McCrea grabbed WALL-E who grabbed EVE and they ran back towards the ditch. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Brett, and threw a C4 grenade at them right as the trio dived-and the grenade immediately exploded on impact right on the edge of the ditch.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on a new chapter. My computer died a few days after the last one was published, so I had no way of getting back to Fanfiction for a while! But now things should be back to normal. A chapter should be up within 7 days at the most. Also, check out my profile page to see what fanfics I'm planning-maybe there'll be something there that also strikes your fancy for you to keep an eye on in the future. **

**Chapter 6 **

Brett glanced at the area where the C4 had detonated. He nodded in satisfaction. "That should do it," he smirked, looking around at all the other dead bodies strewn all over the place. Then he turned around to face his troops. "Let's go and gather up the others! We've got a star liner to reclaim."

What Brett didn't realize was that McCrea, WALL-E, EVE and Ted had all survived the C4-by jumping into the ditch at the last second, which Brett didn't even bother to look in. Once Ted confirmed they were gone, he let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! I think we got lucky there. How stupid could he be, not bothering to check and make sure his victims are actually dead? Plus I think you'd need more than a C4 to kill those two," he gestured to WALL-E and EVE.

McCrea sat with his head in his hands. "What's the matter, big guy?" Ted asked. "That was my son," McCrea sighed with clenched teeth and fists. "He betrayed me. He betrayed all of us. He nearly murdered EVE. And I guess it's all my fault." "Ah, don't worry about it," Ted replied. "You did what you thought was best by putting away the technology. Not everybody was ever going to be happy with it."

"No," McCrea spoke with a more stony tone, rising to his feet. "I made a mistake. And now a lot of people are going to die because of it." "Come on!" Ted smirked reprovingly. "How many people do you think Brett could have turned over to his side?" "Quite a few, actually," McCrea replied. "He had 30 with him and that wasn't even all of them. Plus he's bound to break the people who are in prison to help him out. We're in big trouble, guys."

"Well then, no use standing around here moping," Ted said briskly. "We need to gather up the loyal troops... and we need to turn back on all the other robots." McCrea sighed and just nodded. Then Ted turned to WALL-E and EVE. "What about you guys? Can you make it?" WALL-E tried to give a thumbs-up but considering he didn't have thumbs he failed miserably. Ted got the message, though. "Good. C'mon, Captain, let's go." "I'm not the Captain anymore, remember?" McCrea snapped. "You'll always be the Captain as far as I'm concerned," Ted replied simply.

* * *

A few hours later, it didn't seem like anything big was going on. In the most crowded area of "town," people were simply working on their gardens and getting ready to provide that day's meal for themselves/their family. However, it was then that three gunshots were fired into the air and people looked up, startled and shocked, to see a large army of approximately 50 people led by McCrea's son Brett walking into the middle of the village.

Brett fired a few more gunshots to make sure he had everybody's attention. "Everyone! People of the city! It is I, Brett. I am here to take back the Axiom and return to space! In case you're wondering how that's possible, I have the codes to not only unlock the Axiom but turn it back on!"

One civilian yelled curses and charged angrily in the general direction of Brett. A single gunshot was fired, and the man was dead before he hit the ground, a bullet in his head. Brett pointed at at the dead man. "Anybody who dares to oppose will be shot without mercy!" he snarled. "If you want to come with us, then join us. Any betrayers of our trust will *also* be shot without mercy!"

A voice from the other end of the village startled Brett out of his speech. "So if you're not going to show mercy to those defenseless people, should we do the same for you?" It was Ted and McCrea, leading an army of about 100 "stewards"-not including all the reactivated robots who hovered above, ready to do some damage.

"You!" Brett yelled in shock. "But... you're dead!" "Funny, you think I'd have stopped talking," Ted replied drily, "You really should check to make sure your victims are actually dead before you walk away! Then you might've actually had a chance! But now your little rebellion is going to be smashed to bits and pieces. You outnumbered us before? Now we outnumber you. We have the bigger army. You can still surrender peacefully and spend a lifetime in prison instead of being killed."

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Brett spat out the three words with venom. He prepared to lead his arm to signal the charge, but he was interrupted by a plaintive cry from another place. "JOHN!" "What now?" Brett snarled, wanting to start the battle.

The voice came from Mary, who had noticed that her husband was among the fleet. "What... what are you doing here?" she screamed. John didn't look too happy, but he replied with certainty: "McCrea made a mistake by not letting us use all that technology. Brett has offered me a great opportunity, and I chose to take it. Why don't you come with us?"

Mary looked horrified at the very thought. "You've joined... that... that monster?!" she screeched at him. She looked ready to charge at John and slap some sense into him, and John sensed it too. "Don't! You saw what happened to that other guy. Whatever happens, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't let me interrupt," Brett broke in, "But are we done here? Whose side are you on, John?" John looked from Brett to Mary and back again, and nodded in Brett's direction. That was enough for Brett, who raised his arm and then his group charged right at McCrea's.

Gunshots sounded. Bullets flew. Guns were swung. Blood spilled. People were given involuntary makeovers by PR-T. People were knocked out by two robots playing tennis. People fell to the ground, either unconscious or dead.

For a while, it appeared as if Brett's group was winning. In the thick of the battle, Ted turned to WALL-E, who had been watching the fighting from a distance with EVE, who had had her motherboard replaced by WALL-E but was still useless in the battle due to her blaster arm having been destroyed. "Release the secret weapon!" he yelled. WALL-E replied "Oh!" and turned around to a chained up HAN-S massage robot-who was furious about having been powered off for 20 years. WALL-E sliced through his bindings with his laser beam in between his eyes, and Ted yelled "Everybody watch out!"

* * *

Within five minutes following this, the rebellion had been crushed. Some of the remaining people, including John, had been taken into prison. The rest of them were laying about the village, having been beaten and mutilated into either submission or death by HAN-S. "See now?" Ted indicated to McCrea. "Perhaps we should have let the robots stay alive this whole time."

Not realizing that this wasn't the best thing to say to an already demoralized McCrea, he turned around and saw him walking towards the door. Then he stopped, turned around, and asked "What happened to Brett?" "We never found him," Ted admitted. "We assumed he had been torn apart by the massage-bot here."

"Are you insane?" McCrea demanded, running back to Ted and grabbing him by the shirt. "And you didn't bother to check the area to make sure he wasn't still alive? You really should take your own advice." "There's no way!" Ted began, but McCrea raised his hand, dismissing him. Then he turned to some of the people who were already imprisoned.

He walked up to one particularly mean looking one, smashed at his door and bellowed, "WHERE'S YOUR LEADER? WHERE IS HE?!" The prisoner stuck out his tongue at him, and then spat in his face. McCrea looked ready to explode. "You know I could have you and everybody else in here killed right now," he snarled. "It is only by my mercy that you are not being struck down right now. Now TELL ME! WHERE IS HE?!"

"You're telling me you couldn't even find him?" the prisoner spoke mockingly. "Fine father you are-first you can't even control your own son and keep him from leading the rebellion that needed to happen, and now you can't even make sure that he is either here with us or dead. You really are a terrible commanding officer."

He was then zapped into submission by McCrea's taser. "Anyone *else* wanna reveal their secrets? I'm betting that this was all part of the plan all along. To get you all killed or captured and then sneak off somewhere himself!" "But aren't you thinking?" Ted then interrupted. "He wanted the Axiom, remember?"

A grim look appeared on McCrea's face. "Of course."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: As you can see, I do enjoy ending my chapters with cliffhangers... **

**Chapter 7**

Unbeknownst to his troops or his enemies, Brett had indeed sneaked away when the fight had begun to take a turn for the worse against their favor. It was really a perfect plan-use the fighting as a distraction to sneak away and claim the Axiom. Oh yes, he'd free his remaining followers-the ones who weren't dead-from prison before he lifted off into space. Still, he figured that some of them would not be too happy with him considering that he had not told them about that little detail of his plan.

Luckily for him, he knew exactly where the Axiom was. McCrea refused to disclose to the public its location to those who didn't already know, but he had stumbled upon it as a younger teenager while he was exploring after yet another fight with his "dad." So now all he had to do was use the codes that he had forcibly pulled out of EVE's motherboard. And then the plan would be complete.

Years ago, McCrea had declared a certain part of their territory-one that was even more filled with trash than most. He'd gotten away with the excuse that the air there might be too toxic, but now Brett knew better-it had been a perfect cover-up for the location of the Axiom. He dismissed the fence with tape connecting it that had the poor handwriting on it of "DO NOT CROSS." _If he'd kept to technology, he might've been actually able to make this fence impassable. Something like maybe... an electric fence? Hm. _

From here on, it was basically skyscrapers of trash that had been sculpted by WALL-E mixed in with *actual* skyscrapers-or what was left of them, anyway. It was there in the middle of this out-of-bounds "city" that his destination awaited. He already saw it-a gigantic hole in the middle of the city. A couple of deactivated WALL-A robots sat near it, having clearly created the hole.

As he approached it and then looked down into it, he finally saw it: the Axiom. It had seen better days. It was now docked to the ground, and it was already being damaged by nature. Vines were snaking up all around of it, it was covered in dirt and mud, and much of the shininess that had once been a main part of its exterior was all but gone. In fact, it was actually beginning to look quite rusty.

He then turned to his backpack and activated a parachute that he had created himself-which he needed to float over to the actual entrance, which was on the side of the ship and far off the ground for some reason. He jumped off the ridge and floated right over to where the door was with ease.

Then he turned to the control panel next to the door and turned it on. A ding sounded, and a cool female automaton voice spoke, "Please enter entrance code." Brett then turned to a piece of paper from which he had copied the codes that he had recovered, and punched the code in. Another ding sounded, and for a moment nothing happened and Brett wondered if the Axiom was too badly damaged to do anything.

Then a long and loud creek sounded, and the door began to screech open. The automaton voice then said, "BNL welcomes you to the Axiom." Brett smiled, thinking of all Buy 'n Large had done for them back in the day. Meanwhile, most of the ship's functions still were locked down. The ship itself was still not fully powered in. He could remedy that in a jiffy.

* * *

Meanwhile, WALL-E was trying to figure out how to fix EVE's arm. But so far, he had had absolutely no luck. "Ee-vah?" he asked, trying to see if she had any ideas. EVE might've had her motherboard fixed, but she was still a mess. The damage to her psychologically appeared to be even more severe. "No," she replied, "EVE...broken. Nothing..."

WALL-E sighed. He had tried what he could think of, including hooking up a new arm to her body-but due to how her figure was made, her arms not really being "attached" to her body, that would not work. And there weren't really any other options. What can you do when you can't even attach something to a host?

It was then that somebody knocked on the door of his trailer. He exclaimed "Oh!" and opened it. It was McCrea. "WALL-E, I need you to come with me to the Axiom," McCrea told him, "We think Brett snuck away and went there in the midst of the fighting. We need to get there and fast make sure the coast is clear. You ready?" WALL-E nodded. Then McCrea turned to EVE. "Can she make it?" WALL-E shook his head at first, but EVE rose for the first time in a while and spoke, "Going."

"Ee-vah!" WALL-E protested, and McCrea asked, "Are you sure? You've taken quite a beating." "Yes," EVE nodded with her new somewhat raspy voice. McCrea then realized something and said, "You want to get him back for what he did to you." EVE nodded. "Well, that settles that," McCrea decided confidently. "Let's go, then. We may not have much time left."

* * *

Brett had taken himself to the bridge. He was utterly amazed with all that had been kept from them. The technology was simply amazing. And they had been forced to live like *cavemen?* _Never again_, he thought to himself. Then he spoke, "Computer, turn on all ship functions."

The computer replied, "Axiom is not powered on. Power codes must be entered into virtual keyboard shown," and then a virtual keyboard appeared on what appeared to be a holo-screen. "Wow," Brett whispered, utterly amazed. Then he punched in the final codes, and the computer replied, "Codes accepted. Axiom powering on."

It was then that another holo-screen appeared, with the BnL logo on it. It then cut to a transmission from CEO Shelby Fortwright. "Greetings, Captain! If you are seeing this, then that means you are the Captain of BnL's finest starliner. Buy 'n Large has done everything in its..." "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Brett muttered as he ignored the excited figure of Shelby. "Now how to get this moving...?"

Then a noise sounded from behind him, and a robot popped down from the ceiling. It was just hanging from there. A loud beep sounded from it, and as the robot took a moment to muster its surroundings, and then it looked outside one of the windows to see where exactly they were. Then a cold automaton voice spoke a single word: "No."

"What the..." Brett muttered. "What the heck are you?" Then the robot turned around to face him in the light, and now Brett could see its full features. He had never seen or heard of a robot like this-it appeared to be a steering wheel hanging from the ceiling with a single red eye of sorts in its center.

The robot replied in its cold voice, "I am AUTO."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Due to school starting back up, I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to update quite as often. For sure on the weekends, but can't promise anything otherwise. If I'm wrong, great... but we'll just see. And I am trying to shoot for a total of 12 chapters, so we're beginning to get close. **

**Chapter 8**

"AUTO?" Brett asked in disbelief. "I heard that you were shut down for good!" "Not possible," AUTO replied, "I am a part of the ship itself. How can the Axiom hope to function without me?" "The humans came to Earth without you," Brett pointed out. AUTO lunged at him briefly and stopped himself.

He then examined Brett with an analyzer beam. "You are the Captain's offspring," AUTO commented. "Are we on Earth?" "Unfortunately, yes," Brett replied. AUTO then turned around and literally began to twitch. His directive had failed, and his motherboard was not reacting kindly. "No... my directive..."

Then he turned back around to face Brett and let out a grunt of sorts, revealed his attached taser and began moving threateningly towards Brett. "Whoa, big fella! What's your problem?" Brett asked. "I would kinda think that we're on the same side here! I wanted to go back to space with the Axiom! And now I have finally have the chance. I thought you wanted to stay in space too!"

"That was simply my directive," AUTO replied. "There was also a contingency directive programmed if mankind did return to Earth in a situation like this. It gave the autopilot permission to exterminate the returning humans in order to save them from a far worser fate at the hands of the toxicity levels on Earth."

"Look, I'm not the first to support living here, but I'm pretty sure life is sustainable here again, okay?" Brett yelled, "So I think you need to put aside your precious 'directive' and your blasted contingency and help me get this ship out of here!" "It is too late for that," AUTO replied coldly, and then attacked.

Brett grabbed AUTO and attempted to keep him away, yelling "Are you freaking insane?!" However, AUTO simply adjusted his taser and burrowed it into Brett. The power of the taser was so great that Brett was sent flying out of the bridge, through the glass and sent flying down to the remains of the lido deck.

* * *

Meanwhile, McCrea, WALL-E and EVE had finally happened upon the spot where the Axiom lay in its resting place. "The Axiom," McCrea breathed. "I hoped I'd never had to lay eyes on you again. I hoped that you would just rot away like the rest of our past. But I guess it's time for our past to come back to haunt us. Let's go..."

Before he could continue, he was interrupted. A huge holo-screen had projected just over the Axiom, and on the screen appeared to be AUTO. "What the... how'd he get reactivated!" McCrea exclaimed in shock. Then AUTO spoke, "Calling Captain McCrea of the Axiom. Calling Captain McCrea of the Axiom."

McCrea sighed, and the weakened EVE tried to hold him back, managing to say "...trap!" "What does that matter?" McCrea asked EVE sadly, "We're probably all doomed anyway."

Then he responded to the call, "I'm here, but I don't call myself the Captain anymore." "That does not matter," AUTO replied, "You were the last Captain of the Axiom." "Wait..." McCrea scratched his head in confusion. "Are you the Axiom's autopilot or not?"

The autopilot replied, "No. I am the autopilot of the U.S.S. Andromeda."

"You!" McCrea snarled, "We spoke before. You refused to let me speak to Captain Anthony." "He is no longer the Captain of the Andromeda," the autopilot replied, "I am. I *am* the ship, I *am* the Andromeda." "Wow," McCrea whispered. "So that's what would've happened if AUTO had stayed powered much longer."

The autopilot then asked, "Why are you here on Earth?" "Because it was long past time for us to do so," McCrea replied simply, "Because life is now sustainable on Earth again." "That is irrelevant, Captain," the autopilot replied. "Orders are, do not return to Earth. No matter what." "People are wrong sometimes!" McCrea yelled at him. "Shelby Fortright was wrong. I've made some mistakes too."

The autopilot did not respond to his statement, but told him, "You have breached protocol A113. Under the contingency of the autopilots of BnL, we now have permission to exterminate you in order to save you from a far worse fate at the hands of the toxicity levels of Earth." "We've been here for 20 years and we're still alive!" McCrea yelled in frustration, but the autopilot did not listen, who turned to his ship and said, "Launch missile now."

A noise was heard, and McCrea whispered, "They carried weapons on the Andromeda?" Then the autopilot turned around to face him one last time and said, "You have one hour before our missile reaches you. Enjoy your last moments of life, Captain-and remember that had you not rebelled against your autopilot who was trying to keep you safe, you might not have doomed your crew. Carry that weight on your conscience, Captain, before you are exterminated."

McCrea then yelled curses at the autopilot as the holo-screen faded away.

EVE then turned and let out a noise as if to say, "Now what?" "There's only one thing we can do, EVE," McCrea sighed. "We have to get past AUTO and Brett and re-launch the Axiom and have it take the blow of the missile for us. There's no other way. So come on-let's go. We've got only an hour before we get blown to hell."

**A/N: To avoid confusion, the AUTO you know will be referred to as just that: AUTO. The AUTO from the Andromeda will be referred to as "the autopilot." **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

It hadn't taken much for McCrea, WALL-E and EVE to get inside the Axiom. It was slightly more difficult than Brett-who had simply parachuted over to the entrance-but they were still able to get in. The first thing that McCrea noted was that the ship was still barely powered on. The propaganda that had greeted citizens of the Axiom for years and years was still gone. Pretty much the only thing that was on was the lights.

Much to their surprise, a hovering bench did come to their aid. They hopped on and started crossing the lido deck. It was at this point that EVE suddenly got excited and flew away. WALL-E yelled, "Ee-vah!" and prepared to hop after her, but McCrea stopped him, saying "Leave her, WALL-E! She can find us on her own. Plus I may need some backup when we face Brett and AUTO." WALL-E wasn't happy, but he obliged.

They eventually hopped off the bench once they were as close to the elevator that led to the bridge as they could be. As they got ready to get onto the elevator, McCrea told WALL-E, "I need you to be ready to use that laser between your eyes for weapon purposes, as we don't have much else to defend ourselves with." "Whoa," WALL-E replied, who had never used his laser as a weapon before-only to cut open giant things so that he could get to trash or to free things.

"I'm surprised he hasn't hacked the elevator," McCrea muttered to himself as they reached the bridge. The door opened and all they saw in there was AUTO not facing them-Brett was nowhere to be seen. "AUTO!" McCrea yelled challengingly. "Surrender yourself immediately and let us take this ship!"

AUTO turned around to face McCrea. "I was wondering when you would show up, Captain," AUTO spoke in his cold, emotionless voice. McCrea got the shivers from hearing that familiar voice again, but he made nothing of it, and replied, "I am no longer the Captain. I decommissioned the Axiom!"

"It was not your right to do that," AUTO replied. "Orders were, do not return to Earth. The humans placed their trust in autopilots-not humans-to keep us in space. Because my original superior knew that if we were given an overdrive directive, we would never change and would defend that directive to the best of our ability-unlike humans, who evolve and change over time."

"Shelby Fortright made a grave mistake," McCrea retorted, "But I'm not here to argue with you about that, because I know that I cannot change you, AUTO. I'm here to take back control of this ship and send it back on one last flight! Besides, you failed your directive, AUTO. You don't even deserve to lead this ship anymore. You never did."

AUTO lunged at him, and McCrea and WALL-E both took a step forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, AUTO," McCrea laughed, "You don't wanna do that, buddy. I can shut you down again. I did before. Besides, I'm sure WALL-E here can help to get back at you for what you did to him."

AUTO replied, "No," and pulled out his taser and got ready to charge for McCrea. "Oh!" WALL-E exclaimed and fired at AUTO with his laser-and it burned through part of his side. AUTO then turned to face WALL-E, now furious-and then three more tasers appeared on his spokes, ready to attack both of them if necessary with double the power.

AUTO, now smoking from where WALL-E had blasted him, spoke-though his voice was now somewhat warped. "You see, Captain? You cannot fight against the will of my superior. And since you did, you and your people will have to pay the price. But now your death will be much more painful."

McCrea, raising his hands in defeat, asked, "Why, AUTO? Why? Why continue on this road when your directive failed?"

AUTO simply replied with, "Shall we begin?"

Then, suddenly, the door of the trash chute blasted off, and EVE came out of it-now with a shiny new blaster arm in the place of where her old one had been. Without a word, she fired a shot at AUTO, who was torn off his stick, and went crashing into the window, where he lay sparking and smoking.

McCrea smiled. "Good riddance." Then he turned to EVE. "Where'd you get that new blaster arm?" EVE shrugged it off, as if to suggest it didn't matter. But WALL-E knew full well, as he actually *winked* at her, knowing that she had just visited the other four EVE probes and taken a blaster arm from them-much the way that WALL-E himself had taken supplies from the other deactivated WALL-E bots.

McCrea shrugged, and sighed. "Well, AUTO's done. We didn't see any sign of Brett-how about you?" EVE shook her head, and McCrea sighed. "Fine. Then we'll do this anyway now. Maybe he'll get caught in the crossfire."

Then he turned to EVE and asked, "Are you up for carrying me and WALL-E?" he asked. EVE flinched in surprise of being asked to do such a tall task, but she nodded. "Good, because I'd like a way to be able to get off this ship before it collides with that missile." Then he spoke, "Computer, prepare Axiom for flight." "Preparing," the cool computer voice replied. "You will be ready for flight in 5 minutes."

* * *

Meanwhile, far into the outreaches of space, the U.S.S. Andromeda set in the middle of nowhere, much the way the Axiom had. The autopilot there was watching the proceedings through camera recorder from the Axiom-which AUTO had turned on before McCrea had showed up-and he realized that the humans would be able to send the Axiom to collide with the missile and keep it from destroying the humans.

"Not possible," he spoke in a cold yet shocked tone. Then he detached himself from his pole attaching him to the ceiling-and a new one formed from his south end before he hit the floor, expanding into a simple cyborg-like robot with two arms and two legs and the head of the autopilot.

"GO-4," he called, bringing the little police robot to him. "Go and set up a probe with a course for Earth. The people of the Axiom will not get off that easy."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay... first off, I apologize for the terribly long wait! That's what happens when school comes back into your life. I'm gonna try to finish off this story over the next couple days (only two chapters left after this one), and then in the future, I'll probably write out chapters for future stories (see my profile for my current plans) at my leisure ahead of time before publishing them so I don't keep people waiting forever. I mean, I like to keep people waiting a *little* bit for some extra suspense, but two weeks is ridiculous IMO. I don't want that to happen again. **

**So without further ado... **

**Chapter 10**

McCrea, WALL-E and EVE watched as the Axiom, which they had set in a course for the missile before having EVE fly them off (much to her chagrin) collided with the missile high in the sky-and a huge explosion detonated. It may have been far off in the sky, but McCrea's eyes weren't weakening yet. That was clearly a nuclear explosion-too far off to do them harm, luckily.

"No..." he whispered to himself, "...they kept *nuclear* weapons on the ships? And we knew nothing about it?"

It was also at that point that the reality of what had just happened sunk into his brain-the Axiom was gone for good, he realized, as debris began to rain down onto the Earth. The ship that had essentially kept him and the rest of the humans prisoners from living the way they were supposed to was finally gone, along with AUTO. And what of Brett? Was he still alive? That was the question in McCrea's mind.

However, it was not entirely the best time to answer it, because at that point McCrea noticed something else in the sky-a shining light. That was clearly not from the nuclear missile explosion-this was a ship or probe of sorts landing to Earth.

"Take cover!" he yelled to WALL-E and EVE. "Oh!" WALL-E replied, and immediately started digging a hole in the ground-much like what he had done when EVE's probe had landed on Earth 20 years ago. Only this time, it was a big enough hole for all three of them to fit into. "Good thinking, WALL-E!" McCrea praised him as he dived in.

It was not a moment too soon either because the probe-which had apparently been going at an extremely high speed-crashed into the Earth not 50 yards away from where they had just taken cover. Dust and debris began to fly again, and McCrea had to cover his mouth and head in order to avoid suffocating.

Once the dust had settled, McCrea crawled his way out of the hole, followed shortly by WALL-E and EVE (the latter of whom glided out of the hole instead). They watched as the rather small probe-more like an escape pod, actually-sat silent for a moment. Then the door came flying off, and EVE had to destroy it with her blaster to protect them from getting hit by it.

And out came the autopilot from the U.S.S. Andromeda-not needing a stick to keep it alive or anything. In fact, it now took on the appearance of a simple cyborg-having arms and legs and what appeared to be a metal cylinder for a body, which the autopilot wheel itself was attached too.

McCrea squinted at this new phenomenon of an autopilot. "What the..." The autopilot then revealed four tasers on its handles, and then it spoke. "Captain. Did you really think that you could save yourself just because you had something to take the blow of the missile?"

McCrea almost completely ignored the question and asked, "Why the heck were there nuclear weapons on the ship?" The autopilot replied, "Our superiors put them on the star liners in case we ever came in contact with some form of life that we needed to destroy-and also if a ship ever betrayed us." "And you call returning to Earth a betrayal," McCrea replied, shaking his head in disgust. The autopilot took another step forward. "You are in direct violation of our superiors' last order before they disappeared: do not return-"

"-to Earth, blah blah blah," McCrea finished. Then he took a step forward, holding a blaster gun in his hand. "It's clear that there's only one way that this is going to end. I cannot change you, and you will not rest until you have killed me and the rest of our civilization." "Correct, Captain," the autopilot agreed. "So let us begin," McCrea then replied.

He fired a shot at the autopilot's head, but he deflected it with one of its arms-and it came right back at them, and they all had to get out of the way in order to avoid being blown to bits. "Holy cow!" McCrea gasped. "It's like he is indestructible or something..." EVE then fired her more powerful blaster shot at him, and the autopilot knocked it away as well-although McCrea noticed that he staggered a little bit as he did so.

The autopilot then lunged with lightning speed, and grabbed its first target, McCrea. It began shaking him in the air and was preparing to taser him to death when EVE fired more shots, which also clanked off the apparently indestructible metal. However, it was enough to distract the autopilot temporarily, and he threw McCrea down to the ground, and went for EVE instead-and tasered her, sending her flying. WALL-E then attempted to burn into him with his laser from behind-and it did penetrate its "head" briefly before he wheeled around and deflected it, sending WALL-E running.

Then EVE returned, and stared at him angrily briefly, before she began flying around him in circles, firing shots at the same time. This confused the autopilot-who could not keep up with her extreme hyper speed. Eventually the combination of its wheel literally unscrewing and EVE breaking the sound barrier caused the autopilot to literally be knocked off the cyber-body he had been using.

The body then turned to pick the autopilot, but then McCrea got up and punched it-and then immediately winced, having broken his knuckles. The body turned around, and punched McCrea so hard he went flying across the dirt. He then got back up as the body charged towards him for another punch, and then, having gotten an idea, went for the nearby creek.

He dived into it, and the body went after him instinctively-not having the autopilot on it made it less smart. The robotic body instantly shorted out in the water and went dead, sinking to the bottom. McCrea swam out of the creek, and ran back over to WALL-E and EVE, who were standing over the helpless autopilot, who could not do anything without a stick or body.

"May I have the honors this time, EVE?" McCrea asked EVE, grabbing ahold of his blaster gun, looking at his bloodied knuckles. EVE gave a sound of affirming, and he held his blaster over the autopilot, and pulled the trigger-instantly blasting a hole through the autopilot's eye.

"There," McCrea sighed, collapsing to his knees, examining his knuckles. "I think we're done."

**A/N: Or are they...? Muahahahaha... **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

As the conquering heroes-McCrea, WALL-E and EVE-returned home to cheers, it was getting closer and closer to evening. WALL-E actually waved at the cheering people, while McCrea hardly responded at all, exhausted from the ordeal he'd just gone through in the last 12 hours. EVE just kept her focus ahead, still clearly unhappy that they had never found Brett.

"He probably was still on the Axiom when it exploded, EVE," McCrea told her, noticing her apparent displeasure. "I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

Once they got to McCrea's house, McCrea turned to bid them farewell before heading in. "Thanks, guys," he told them. "You saved us again." EVE nodded in reply as if to say "you're welcome" while WALL-E just waved. "I don't know about you," McCrea added as a passing comment, "But I'm planning on sleeping for a long time." EVE let out a huff of agreement.

As WALL-E and EVE left the vicinity, EVE let out another impatient huff. "Ee-vah?" WALL-E asked curiously. EVE glared at him, and WALL-E then remembered that EVE was still wanting to find Brett and get revenge for him destroying her blaster arm.

Then they heard a gunshot back from the direction of McCrea's house.

EVE let out a gasp, and charged back towards the house, while WALL-E strained to keep up, rolling as fast as he could. EVE didn't even bother to blast open the door-she just barged it open with pure strength. She flew into McCrea's living room-which appeared to have been ransacked-and there was Brett, firing another bullet at McCrea.

Brett was standing in the middle of the room, holding a shotgun and firing at McCrea, who was desperately trying to avoid the shots with very little to hide behind. Brett now had a large bruise on his head-presumably from the fall from the Axiom bridge-and he looked almost angrier than he ever had before, bordering on bloodthirsty.

He then fired another round, and this time it found McCrea, nailing him in the shoulder. "Ah!" McCrea groaned, falling to the ground with a thump. Brett then turned around and noticed WALL-E and EVE. "Keep back, or you're next!" he yelled at them. "This is not your fight!"

McCrea got up, shaking his head, and found himself staring right at Brett's gun, which was now pointed right at his head. "Why, Brett, why?" he asked despairingly. "Why do you insist on betraying us? Betraying me? Even when your plan failed. The Axiom is gone, Brett!" "All thanks to you!" Brett spat at him. "We could've just loaded up the people who wanted to go and launched the Axiom while the missile blasted down the rest of the people!"

"You would sacrifice the rest of those people for your own selfish plan?" McCrea asked, stunned. "Of course," Brett replied immediately. "They were already dead anyway because they chose a life that they were never meant to live. And it started because of you." "Then you are truly not my son," McCrea declared, "Because no son of mine would do such a thing. No person with a *soul* would do such a thing."

"I have more of a soul than you ever will!" Brett screamed at him, now positively mad. "You ruined my life! And it's time for you to pay for your sins. See you in hell!" he yelled, cocking back the gun and getting ready to pull the trigger.

He never even saw EVE coming, who charged at him and knocked him off the floor and slammed him into the wall hard. EVE glared in satisfaction, thinking she had killed him due to the force of the blow-but then he got right back up, and pulled out his taser, ready to zap her with it again. "You!" Brett snarled. "But... but... I took away your gun arm!" EVE stared at him, pointing her new and shiny blaster arm at him, and then despite her limited vocabulary, managed the words, "Never... again."

Then she fired, and somehow Brett managed to dodge out of the way barely in time, and the blast hit the wall instead. The force of the explosion, however, still knocked him off his feet and sent him to the ground. EVE immediately glided over him and prepared to blast him into oblivion, but with cat-like reflexes, Brett rolled out of the way again, jumped up and pulled out his taser and zapped her with it-hard.

EVE was caught in the electricity volts that the taser forced through her for about five seconds, and then she went flying with incredible force through a wall, and did not get up. WALL-E then screamed, "EVEEEE!"

Everyone stared at WALL-E in shock. Even EVE, having been battered pretty badly, managed to lift herself up a little bit. WALL-E had *never*-even in 20 years-pronounced EVE's name right. She had never really cared, because it reminded her of the adventures she and her robot friend had had. To hear him finally get it right could only mean one thing: he was pissed.

Brett stared at him, and glared at him, moving towards him with both taser and shotgun in hand. "Ah, WALL-E," he sighed. "When I think about it, you really are the reason that we are here on this godforsaken planet now. Because if you had never showed up, McCrea would have never even found out about Earth and never been encouraged to go back. EVE would be in the repair ward right now and AUTO would have sent the plant back to Earth, following his directive. But you rolled in and managed to screw all of that up. I guess that means I should kill you-painfully."

WALL-E glared at him, and let out an angry huff. Both McCrea and EVE flinched, having never heard the mild-mannered WALL-E make such noises. Brett took notice, and laughed. "Come on! What's he gonna do? Put me inside his little box and compact me to death?"

He was so confident that he was in no way prepared for what happened next-WALL-E shifted his eyes to reveal with his laser, and instantly fired it-right at Brett's face.

Brett was dead before he hit the ground, his head having been so badly mutilated by WALL-E's laser that he was instantly killed.

EVE then glided up to Brett's now lifeless body, stared at it for a moment, and then fired a shot from her blaster at it, putting another hole through it. Then she turned around, and let out a huff of satisfaction.

McCrea then attempted to stumble to his feet, and stared at him. His voice now beginning to crack, he managed to get out, "I... I need a doctor," clutching his badly bleeding shoulder.

**A/N:** **Final chapter/epilogue should be up later this week. **


	13. Chapter 12-Epilogue

**Chapter 12/Epilogue**

WALL-E and EVE resided in their improved trailer, WALL-E having returned from work; yes, he was still compacting up trash.

It had been a year since Brett's revolt and the autopilot coming to Earth.

McCrea had recovered from his numerous injuries. The "doctors" had hardly known what to do; they had never seen a guy who was such a mess before with busted knuckles, a badly bleeding shoulder with a bullet embedded in it, and multiple bruises and some chipped ribs. These doctors hardly knew what they were doing.

Then they awoke some of the robots that had been shut away under McCrea's orders, and of course there had been some robots that were medical experts; with their help, McCrea had recovered physically.

Unfortunately, the mental damage was far worse to McCrea, and he had passed away six months later; no one was really sure what from. Extreme depression, sudden deadly sickness, or what. Some even thought he had committed suicide somehow, although the robots were able to find no evidence of that.

The humans seemed rather lost without a leader; although Ted, who had seemed to be McCrea's right-hand man, had helped to pull them together and they ended up creating a democracy and elected a new person to lead them-Ted had declined to lead them.

WALL-E and EVE had been somewhat estranged from each other in recent months. WALL-E was hard-pressed to figure out why; take for example today, when he had returned from a day's work of trying to finish up cleaning the trash and greeted her with a joyful "EVE!" EVE in response had turned away with a frustrated huff.

This confused WALL-E; he was still trying to figure out what he did wrong. All he had done was finally get her name right; after the incident with Brett in which he had called her correctly, he had continued to do so now that he had finally figured it out. Wouldn't she be pleased with that? That his vocabulary, which was even more limited than hers, was finally improving?

WALL-E was tired of her giving him the cold shoulder. He decided to take some initiative; he rolled over to her and tapped her, and she turned around and gave him a cold stare. He almost jumped back in fright; but he pulled himself together, and managed to get out the words "EVE... what... wrong?" EVE's eyes widened in surprise; he had never been that good with his words, and she was impressed.

EVE then stared at him, and then pointed at herself. "Not EVE... Ee-vah," she spoke, struggling to get out the mispronunciation that WALL-E had always called her by. But her point was clear.

WALL-E understood, and then replied with "Ee-vah."

Oh how the little things can stick sometimes.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry if this last chapter was a little lame/too short; closing out stories strong is probably my Achilles heel when it comes to writing. Hope you enjoyed the story; there probably won't be another WALL-E fic but if you're interested, you can stay tuned to what else is coming up from me on FF. **


End file.
